<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooding Trauma by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686975">Brooding Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma, slight bad language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiso has a nightmare and Quirrel comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brooding Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tiso looked over to Quirrel.  He was quietly snoring in his sleep, which both annoyed him, but was also kind of endearing to him.  He started to drift off, a pit of nervousness forming in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could barely hear the gate opening above him over the sound of the fools cheering in excitement.  He dodged out of the way of a giant creature with claws and a mouth on the top of its body that spit out globs of infection.  He landed on his back, earning a couple jeers from the audience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He barely had any time to react as the creature jumped into the air, landing on him.  He felt his armor pierce his chitin with ease, causing him to grunt in pain.  His vision faded to black as the pain grew to be too much for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He jolted awake in the bed he shared with Quirrel.  He shook, tears already falling from his face.  He gritted his teeth as the scar burned and ached.  He gasped for air.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it so hard to breathe?  Am I dying?!  Shit.  I’m dying!  I’m dying and I’m not going to wake up in the morning.  Maybe a hot spring would help?  I have to get to a hot spring!  I don’t want to wake Quirrel up, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly rolled out of bed.  He fell onto the floor as he felt something grab his leg.  He kicked it away, freeing his leg.  He curled up into a ball, tears snaking their way down his face as he shook.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t breathe.  I’m going to die!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard shuffling above him and he closed his eyes as he continued to shake.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t hurt me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirrel opened his eyes.  He looked over to where Tiso was, only to see nobody.  He bolted out of bed, worried for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiso, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard shallow breathing from the side of the bed Tiso had been sleeping in.  He got out of bed and walked over to Tiso’s side of the bed.  He noticed the blanket was pulled over the slide of the bed and followed it to the ground.  He noticed Tiso, laying on the floor, tears falling from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down in front of his boyfriend, eyes filled with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso frowned, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… fell out of bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirrel shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiso, I know you had a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were rubbing your scar just now.  You only do that when you’ve had a flashback or nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirrel gently grabbed Tiso’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso shook his head.  He leaned against his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirrel smiled, wrapping Tiso in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso drowsily replied before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirrel grabbed the nearby blanket and wrapped himself and Tiso in it.  He allowed himself to rest upon doing so.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>